Never Forget
by MidnightDarkRose
Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry is depressed. However, there is only one person that can help Harry to live happily again.That person is Sirius Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
Ron's POV**

It had been several days after Sirius Black's death. Harry had hardly spoken since his godfather passed through the veil. Sirius had been the last real link to his parents, and now that link was gone forever.

It pained Ron to see his best mate like this. Harry was always the one to go through tragedies and hardships. Those who knew Harry well knew that he was not always as tough as he seemed. He may be the Boy Who Lived, but he was still just a teenager like many others.

Harry had always had his mother's bright, green eyes. Those eyes were now dull, lifeless even.

Ron knew he had to help somehow. He had tried to get Harry to talk to about it yesterday, but Harry had just shrugged with that haunted look in his eyes. So, Ron went to the only person he could think of that might be able to do something.

"Please do something to help him!" Ron pleaded to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Then Ron lowered his voice a bit. "He won't talk to any of us, and I can tell he's been having nightmares about it."

"You are sure that Harry will not speak to anyone about this?" Ron nodded his head so hard it hurt. Dumbledore sighed. "I have an idea as to what we may be able to do, but I must first discuss it with the Order. Though I cannot tell you unless we are sure it will work, for you might get your hopes up."

"Thank you so much Professor!" Ron said.

"I will do what I can about young Harry, but you should be in the Great Hall eating supper by now." Dumbledore said.

Ron nodded his thanks and left Dumbledore's office, heading down to the great hall.

He sat down by Hermione, who had been waiting for Ron to show.

"Where have you been?" Hermione snapped at him, though it sounded more out of curiosity and worry than anger.

"I was talking to Professor Dumbledore about Harry," Ron said, seeing as Harry was not there.

"Thank goodness, I'm so worried about him. What did Dumbledore say?" Hermione asked.

Ron hesitated for a moment. Dumbledore had told him not to get his hopes up. But this was Hermione, after all. "He said that he has an idea about how to help Harry, but he wants to discuss it with the Order first."

"Did he say what idea he had in mind?" Hermione continued to question.

Ron shook his head sadly. "No. Apparently, Dumbledore doesn't want us to get our hopes up that his idea will work. And I don't know about you, but I hope his idea works no matter what it is."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "We should probably go back to the common room. Almost everyone has left already." Indeed, there were only a few people left at the four tables, Ron and Hermione included.

With that, they left the Great Hall. When they stepped into the Gryffindor common room, they could see Harry sitting on the floor, staring into the fire.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, and then rushed over to their friend.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron said gently. Ron hoped to get some kind of reaction from his friend.

Harry shook his head. Ron was a bit disappointed that Harry still wouldn't talk, but it was still a response.

As Ron sat to Harry's right, Hermione to his left, Ron let himself wander off into his thoughts. What brought him back to reality was the sound of someone crying. Ron looked towards Hermione, only to find that it had come from Harry.

Ron put his arm around Harry, while Hermione hugged Harry tightly. The three stayed in the embrace and soon fell asleep, as the loyal friends they were and had always been.

**A/N For those of you who read this, please don't be upset at how short this is. It will get longer! But this is still only the first chapter. There are many more to come (hopefully!).**

**I was going to make this an angsty one shot, but it my brain wants a story. So I hope you guys end up liking it! I will be very busy for the next few months, but I will do my best to update as much as I can!**

**Make this author happy by reviewing! (wow... not even a whole month with my account and I am already getting obsessed with reviews)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Dumbledore's POV

Dumbledore sat down in a chair in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Whatever is the matter, Albus?" Molly questioned, a confused expression crossing her face.

Albus sighed. "It seems that young Harry is not taking Sirius' death well whatsoever. From what his friends have told me, he has not spoken since the incident."

"The boy needs to learn to get over it. There isn't anything we can do to bring Sirius back," Mad Eye said.

"As it so happens, there is. I went back to the ministry to examine the veil Sirius fell through. As it turns out, Sirius is still in the Between, which is the place between Earth and the afterlife," Albus said.

"And just what good does that do us?" Severus Snape said snidely, obviously suspecting what Albus' idea would be.

"It would benefit our side, Severus. If we pulled Sirius out of the Between and back through the veil, he just might be able to give Harry hope. We would also gain back a valuable member to the Order. If we do not do this, then Lord Voldemort will only have an easier time making an attack. Does anyone object?" Dumbledore said. A few looked as if they wished to say something, but none spoke. Everyone stayed quiet and looked to Dumbledore to continue.

"Very well, then. We must leave as soon as possible. I hope no one has anywhere else to be, for we will need all the help we can get. Have your wands ready." At this, everyone had their wands in hand and apparated to the ministry entrance.

**A/N Sorry for the short and overdo update! However, I must say that it is a miracle I even posted anything at all. I have been extremely busy,but felt like I owed it to you guys to update soon. So I hope you enjoyed! Reviews appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
Harry's POV**

As Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, everything was quiet. It was about four in the morning, so no one would be awake yet. Ron and Hermione had gone up to their dormitories for a few hours rest. Harry, on the other hand, could not seem to get any sleep that night.

He couldn't stop thinking about Voldemort and the deaths caused by him. Why did it always have to be someone Harry knew or cared about? It was never anyone random, like it would seem to most people in worlds both muggle and magical.

Harry knew that Voldemort and his death eaters wanted to see how long it took to finally break him. Harry was certain that he was not broken, but he was also certain that one day the guilt and pressure and pain would indeed break him. If his soul was not already cracking, then it was severely scarred.

Harry sat on the now cold floor with his head in his hands. Everyone worried about him-which he did not care for-and he could do nothing to stop them from doing so. Whenever Harry attempted to say something, his voice would disappear and he could not find it until he decided not to speak.

As Harry lowered his hands and raised his head, he had a thought. What if he simply did not live anymore? People were being killed because of Harry, and he did nothing about it. It was all becoming a burden too heavy for one boy to carry.

Harry had made his decision. He stood up and walked to the common room entrance. After slipping past the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry made his way to the dungeons.

After searching through many parts of the dungeons, Harry finally found what he had been looking for. There were several potions lining the walls, each of them labeled. Harry soon decided that he could use a poison potion. It was usually poured onto skin, but if Harry was found then he could be cured of the wound. If Harry drank it, however, the poison would most likely send poison to his insides and his body would soon shut down forever.

Harry took the bottle in two hands and raised it to his lips. But before he could finish this action, a figure walked into the room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Remus's POV**

While the rest of the Order had gone to the Ministry to retrieve Sirius from the veil, Dumbledore had told Remus to check on Harry. Remus had agreed with the old man completely.

Though Remus knew that Harry was a very bright boy, he could often make stupid decisions just like any other person.

Remus had side-apparated with Dumbledore in order to reach Hogwarts in the quickest fashion. As Dumbledore left to assist the rest of the Order, Remus walked off to the fireplace, where he took floo powder in his hand and yelled for the headmaster's office.

As Remus walked stepped out of the fireplace and brushed the soot and dirt off of his robes, he began to wonder where Harry could be. Perhaps Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley would know of his whereabouts. They were with him most, after all.

Remus was about to open the door to exit the room he'd flooed to when a boy with bright red hair and a girl with bushy brown hair ran in, knocking into Remus in the process.

"Professor Dumbl-" Hermione stopped whatever she had been trying to say. "Professor Lupin?" She said in surprise. "What are you doing at Hogwarts?" It was now that Remus noticed the tears in Hermione's eyes.

Remus nodded. "Dumbledore sent me. You two wouldn't happen to know where Harry is, would you?"

Ron and Hermione shared a glance. "That's what we'd like to know. We can't find him anywhere." The slight quaver in Ron's voice made it obvious how scared he was.

"Where have you looked for him?" Remus asked, slightly scared now himself.

" Gryffindor Tower, most of the classrooms, the Great Hall, and the quidditch field. We still haven't checked the dungeons or Hagrid's place though."

"Keep searching, if you will. We simply cannot have him running into trouble, and alone no less," Remus was frightened now. What if Harry was… No. Remus refused to believe it. Harry couldn't be dead. Right?

But there was no more time to ponder the idea.

Remus dashed as fast as he could to the dungeons. After searching ever last nook and cranny, he came to the one section he had not yet checked.

There was a room in the dungeons that Snape kept the more threatening and dangerous potions in. It was always there just in case it was needed.

Remus shut his eyes for a moment and prepared for what he could see on the other side of the door. He quickly opened his eyes again though, for this needed to be done as soon as possible.

He pushed the door open, and there was Harry. But Harry had a poison potion to his lips.

**Harry's POV**

"Harry, don't drink it!" Remus Lupin yelled at the top of his lungs.

Harry stood there, shocked that he had been caught.

While Harry stood frozen on the spot, Lupin crossed the room and yanked the potion bottle away from Harry's grasp.

Harry seemed to come back to reality. "Give it back!" He had found his voice and was desperate to put an end to the torture now. They let him live and even expected him to face Voldemort, but they would not allow his death? To put him through pain for all these years and not allow it to end?

"Harry, you have to listen to me. I understand that you feel guilt and pain, but we can help you," Remus said in an attempt to reason with the boy. Before Harry could argue, Remus continued. "I know we have not done as much as we could to relieve you of it in the past, but we have found a way to help now. No matter how small it is, it is still something. I want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't calm down and listen to me."

Harry closed his eyes and took deep breaths. When he was finally ready to speak to Remus without yelling at him in protest, he spoke. "Okay. What do you want to tell me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I know you guys must hate me for making you wait this long, but I have a good reason! I was busy. Okay, so it isn't that good of a reason. But I'm Sirius (get it? 'Cause serious and Sirius sound… Okay I'll get on with it) and there has been a lot preventing me from writing this story.**

**By the way, if anyone is wondering, I don't actually write down ideas and plans for this story. It's kind of just me sitting on a computer typing stuff up as I go along.**

**About only Ron going to Dumbledore, I forgot to tell about this in the first chapter, but I wanted to say that Hermione isn't always going to be the one to go to Dumbledore the moment something is wrong. That and I thought Ron deserved a chance to help out his best friend. There was a bit of confusion in the reviews, so I just thought I'd clear that up!**

**Anyway, I should probably get on with what you guys actually want to see, so here it is.**

**This is for Accalia Silvermoon and her (please correct me I'm wrong Accalia!) many suggestions and helpful ideas for this fanfic! Oh and so was the last chapter, but I forgot to say it there.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I would be on this website? And if I did, Sirius wouldn't have died and there would be another 7 books. So there!**

**Oh fine, HERE'S your chapter guys! And dang these notes are getting longer.**

Chapter Four

When Remus finished explaining the Order's crazy idea to him, he was sure that he had heard wrong. Or maybe the poison had worked.

"Let me get this straight. The rest of the Order went to try and pull Sirius out of the veil?"

Remus nodded. "That's the basic idea. Now, why don't we wait in Dumbledore's office?" he put an arm around the skinny teen's shoulders, leading him out of the dungeons.

As they were walking in silence through the corridors, Remus realized that he had yet to ask Harry something. "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"I know why you tried to drink the potion, so there really isn't any point in asking that of you. But can you promise me something?" Remus said, unsure of how Harry would react.

Harry looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I need you to promise me that there won't be another repeat of this," Remus stated, looking into Harry's eyes. The eyes had he had come to know when Harry's parents were still alive were gray no longer, but more of a hazy green. They still had a bit of a dull look to them, but it made Harry seem happier, more himself.

" I-I promise," Harry said shakily. This made Remus send a look of gratefulness his way.

"Good. Now, I do believe we're here._ Lemon drop_"

"Harry!" That was the first thing Harry heard before Hermione attacked him in a hug. "We were so worried! Where did you go? What happened?"

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He'll tell you when he's good and ready."

Harry smiled up at Remus gratefully. "By the way, Ron, did Dumbledore tell you anything about an idea he had?"

Ron's eyes widened. "He told you?" Harry nodded in response.

All of a sudden, there was noise coming from the fireplace. More voices filled the room.

"Where is the boy?"

"Try not to frighten him."

But one voice stood out more than all the others.

"Where's my godson?" A pair of gray-blue eyes scanned the room, landing on Harry.

"Sirius?" Harry said uncertainly.

The man grinned and said, "Padfoot, at your service."

That did it. Harry flung himself at his godfather and hugged him tightly. Harry buried his head in Sirius' chest.

"I thought you were gone," Harry whispered.

Sirius rubbed the boy's back comfortingly. "Well I'm back now, and that's all that matters."

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I do believe that Sirius and young Harry here need some space."

Nods occurred from many heads in the room and the crowd started to clear out. But as Dumbledore was about to take his leave from the room, Harry yelled for him to stop. Dumbledore turned around.

"Thank you professor," Harry said. He truly meant it, too.

Dumbledore smiled at him before leaving the room.

Sirius broke the silence after a few minutes. He released Harry from his tight grip and looked into bright green eyes. "I love you more than anyone, Harry. **(In a father/son way of course!)** I hope you know that."

"I love you too Sirius." This made Sirius's heart swell with happiness that he hadn't felt since James died.

"Which is why, I wanted to know if you would like to stay with me this summer. Only if you want to, of course," Sirius said.

Harry was taken aback by this statement, but it was an exciting feeling all the same. Sirius wanted Harry to live with him? "Of course I do!"

"Then it's settled. I already talked to Dumbledore about it on the way here. He said that it is fine with him, but you'll have to stay at with your aunt and uncle for a week or so. Is that alright with you? Sirius said in one breath.

"Of course it's alright with me! Thank you!" With that, Harry gave his godfather a bone-crushing hug. But Sirius didn't seem to mind the affection or the tight hug. He just gave a short laugh and smiled to himself.

"I promise I'll take care of him, James," Sirius thought to himself.

**A/N I think that's a nice place to stop. I'm starting to plan for several more chapters, so don't think that I will just mark this as complete. Well as always, I hope you guys liked the chapter. And reviews are always welcome, whether criticism or compliment. **

**Btw I will TRY to write the chapters nice and long, but I don't usually have the time for that, so this will most likely be the average size of a chapter. WELL PEACE OUT!**


End file.
